A hercegnő és az udvari bolond
by LilibellHun
Summary: Kurait meglátogatja a kedvenc udvari bolondja. Kurai/Bolond Kalapos, femslash.


Kurai a saját arcát bámulta a tükörben. Kisminkelték, a szemei a füstös festéknek köszönhetően nagyok lettek és még csillogóbbak, szinte világítottak a félhomályban, az ajkait sötétvörösre színezték, pont mint valami friss, lédús meggy. A haja csinos frizurában, csipkés fekete ruha simult az alakjára, és nemrég rúgta le a magassarkú csizmákat. Nem is ismert magára. Persze különleges alkalmakkor volt, hogy hasonlóképpen felöltöztették, ez azonban még azt is felülmúlta. Szinte egész életében most látta magát először szépnek, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy tetszik neki a dolog. Annyira új és ijesztő volt számára minden, az idegen helyen és szobán át a saját arcáig, hogy már abban sem volt biztos, ez tényleg megtörténik vele. Mi van, ha csak álmodik? Az egész csak egy szörnyű és hosszú rémálom, és ha felébred, a saját ágyában találja magát, a családja, a népe még él, a birodalmuk virágzik… Bárcsak, sóhajtotta, felpattant a fésülködőasztaltól, és már vetette volna rá magát az ágyra, csakhogy annak szélén történetesen ült valaki.

\- Kalapos! – kiáltotta Kurai meglepetten, de aztán nagyon gyorsan összevonta a szemöldökét, és durcás képet vágva leült a hívatlan vendégtől jó távol szintén az ágy szélére. – Megmondtam, hogy ezt többet ne csináld!

\- Micsodát, hercegnő? – adta az értetlent a Kalapos kis félmosollyal az arcán.

\- Ne bukkanj csak így fel mögöttem!

\- Nemrég még az volt a baj, hogy előtted jelentünk meg – emlékeztette a hercegnőt a Kalapos. – Előtte pedig az, mikor úgy jelentünk meg mögötted, hogy megszólítottunk. Igazán nem tudjuk, hogyan tehetnénk hát a hercegnő kedvére.

\- Ne játszd a hülyét – fonta karba a kezét Kurai. – Mondjuk mi lenne, ha normális ember módjára az ajtót használnád?

A Kalapos amolyan bicskanyitogató módon elmosolyodott.

\- De hercegnő, hiszen mi a lehető legtávolabb állunk a normálistól. Az embertől is, ha már itt tartunk, tehát nem látjuk okát annak, hogy úgy kelljen cselekednünk, mint egy „normális embernek".

Kurai kénytelen volt belátni, hogy ebben volt ráció, ettől függetlenül azonban változatlanul zavarta, hogy a Kalapos csak úgy kénye-kedve szerint jelenik meg a szobájában, és rendszerint ezek a találkozások elég kínosak a számára.

\- Egyébként – folytatta a Kalapos, és közelebb csusszant a hercegnőhöz, aki erre idegesen vette tudomásul, hogy így is az ágy sarkán ül, szóval nemigen tud hova menekülni, – szórakoztató látni, hogy mindig mennyire megijedsz.

\- Hát tényleg nagyon vicces, mondhatom – fújta fel magát Kurai dühösen. – Én nem élvezem annyira! Így is tiszta ideg vagyok… - Elharapta a mondatot, és bosszúsan meredt a Kalaposra. A fenének kellett elszólnia magát! Oké, biztosan elég egyértelmű volt, de akkor sem szándékozta csak így bevallani, mégis, mikor a Kalapossal volt, valahogy… kicsúsztak a száján olyan dolgok, amiket nem akart. Ez is a sátán egyik bosszantó tulajdonsága volt sajnos.

\- Ó, hercegnő, hát ennyire izgulsz az esküvő miatt? – kérdezte tettetett meglepettséggel a Kalapos. Kurai a szemét forgatta, mire a sátán még közelebb hajolt hozzá, és amolyan bizalmaskodva megkérdezte: - Csak nem a nászéjszaka miatt?

\- Mi?! – esett le Kurai álla. Jó, a Kalapos valóban szerette őt zavarba hozni, de azért arra nem számított, hogy képes lesz ezt is szóbahozni… A hercegnő arca fél másodpercen belül lángolt, és úgy érezte, itt az ideje nagyon gyorsan felpattanni a helyéről. Jobb híján az ablakhoz ment, ami mint mindig, nehéz, sötét függönyökkel volt takarva, ő azonban elhúzta ezeket. A lenyugvó nap utolsó, sápadt kis sugara kukkantott be a résen, Kurai kifejezetten élvezte, ahogy megvilágította a bőrét. Assiah-ra emlékeztette, ahol túl régóta nem járt, és amit túlságosan elkezdett élvezni. Hiszen ott volt Alexiel úrnő… nem csoda, hogy nem mehetett oda többé, mióta menyasszony lett. A hercegnő szíve összefacsarodott, de még mielőtt teljesen átadhatta volna magát a fájdalomnak, megjelent mellette a Kalapos, mégpedig már megint zavarba ejtően közel. Pedig Kurai valahogy úgy képzelte, a kicsike napfény taszítja a sátánt, talán ezért vannak mindig behúzva a függönyök ebben az egész átkozott kastélyban. Hát, tévedett.

\- Nekünk elhiheted, hercegnő, nincs mitől félned. Csókolózni már jól tudsz…

Kurai megint elvörösödött. Hát persze, hogy jól tudott, volt alkalma gyakorolni a Kalapossal rengetegszer, mióta először találkoztak. A sátán saját bevallása alapján szeretett csókolózni, és mindig kihasználta a helyzetet, ha Kuraival volt, a hercegnő pedig szinte sosem tudott ellenállni, amit egyébként nagyon szégyellt. Amúgy nem is értette a Kalapost, akiről lerítt, hogy teljesen oda volt Luciferért. Akkor meg miért az ő imádott császárának menyasszonyát csókolgatja a szabadidejében? De hát Kurai magát sem értette, miért engedi mindig olyan könnyedén ezt az egészet. Ráadásul a Kalapos már megint olyan átkozottul közel hajolt hozzá, hogy a nyaka hajlatában érezte a lélegzetvételének melegét…

Egy pillanat műve volt az egész. A Kalapos megpördítette a hercegnőt, aki meglepetten nyikkant fel, ahogy a meztelen háta a hideg ablaküveghez ért, aztán már csak a sajátjának nekinyomódó testet érzékelte; megnyugtató melegséget árasztott, a Kalapos jól ismert illata, ami mindig izgalomba hozta, az orrába kúszott, és puha ajkak kezdték kóstolgatni az övéit.

Kurai sosem vallotta volna be, de mostanában szinte mindig felizgatták ezek a csókok. A Kalapos valahogy képes volt úgy csinálni, ahogy a hercegnőnek tetszett; pont annyira volt erőszakos, hogy még ne ijessze meg, azonban kellemes bizsergést okozzon az ördög testében.

Most is ez árasztotta el Kurait, ahogy a Kalapos nyelve átcsusszant a szájába, ő pedig hagyta, a fenébe is, hagyta, sőt élvezte, és megszorította a sátán ingét, belekapaszkodott, mert úgy érezte, nem akarja, hogy elengedje soha…  
A hercegnő szeme meglepetten pattant fel, mikor a Kalapos hirtelen elválasztotta tőle az ajkait, és az ördög nyakát vette célpontul. Ilyesmi azelőtt sosem történt köztük, sosem mentek tovább, bár… ez is csóknak számított, csak a Kalapos éppen a nyakát csókolgatta. Kurai ezzel próbálta nyugtatni magát, míg ismét lecsukta a szemét, és szaggatottan felsóhajtott. Túlságosan tetszett neki a helyzet, a puha ajkak a bőrén, a sátán lélegzete csiklandozta kicsit. Aztán az egyik karja a derekán, a másik…

Kurai szemei ismét felpattantak, és hitetlenkedve meredt a Kalaposra, akiből jelenleg csak a kalapját meg némi vörös hajat látott. A sátán másik keze a hercegnő mellére tévedt, simogatta, masszírozta, Kurai pedig most kezdte kapiskálni, hogy milyen veszélyes vizekre is tévedtek. Hiszen ő menyasszony volt, érintetlennek kellett maradnia… bár elvileg a Kalapos nő volt, ami ugyan tovább bonyolította a hercegnő érzéseit, de ez azt is jelenthette, hogy nincs mitől félnie. Hiszen a Kalapos nem tudja elvenni a szüzességét… ugye?

\- Ne félj, hercegnő – duruzsolta a fülébe a sátán, mire Kurai teljesen libabőrös lett. Muszáj volt belekapaszkodnia valamibe, és ez a valami történetesen a Kalapos válla és dereka volt, csak későn kapcsolt, hogy ez elég félreérthető mozdulat lett. Valószínűleg a sátán is félreértette, bátorításnak vélte, mert egyszerűen felkapta a hercegnőt a karjaiba, mint valami babát, odavitte az ágyhoz, és lefektette rá.

\- H-hé, mit művelsz? – méltatlankodott Kurai, és gyorsan felült. – Engem senki ne hurcolásszon, van két lábam, tudok én járni…

\- Bocsáss meg nekünk, hercegnő – mondta erre megadóan a Kalapos, bár nem úgy tűnt, mint aki tényleg bánná a dolgot. Inkább ismét kellemetlenül közel hajolt a hercegnőhöz, és könnyedén végigsimított a lány csipkés harisnyába bújtatott combjain, mire Kurai elvörösödött. – Valóban vannak lábaid, sőt, igencsak megkapó látványt nyújtanak, ha szabad megjegyeznünk…

Azzal a Kalapos kezébe fogta Kurai bal combját, ezzel enyhén szétnyitva azokat a bizonyos lábakat. A hercegnő azonnal lesimította a szoknyáját, de szerencsére a sátán egyelőre nem is a combjai közé akart férkőzni, csupán azt az egy végtagot halmozta el a csókjaival. Kurai ismét libabőrös lett, és hirtelen fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen; ezt használta ki a kalapos, aki szépen visszalökte az összezavarodott lányt az ágyra, és felé mászott, hogy az biztosan ne tudjon ismét felpattanni, mint valami keljfeljancsi.

\- K-kalapos… - nyögte Kurai, mikor a sátán festett ajkai már csak egy centire voltak az övéitől.

\- Tessék, hercegnő – mosolygott rá a Kalapos. Kurai nagyot nyelt.

\- M-mégis mire készülsz…?

\- Kettőt találhatsz.

Az ajkaik összeértek; Kurai megadóan, de azért némi aggodalommal telve ölelte magához a ránehezedő testet, és ahogy a lábai szinte automatikusan szétnyíltak, és a Kalapos összedörgölte a csípőjüket, mintha valami elszakadt volna benne. Már nem is érdekelte igazán, hogy ő valakinek a menyasszonya, még ha az a valaki történetesen a Pokol császára is, inkább a sátán foglalkoztatta, akivel összesimultak, és aki… nő volt?

Kurai kissé szégyenkezve jött rá, hogy nem sok fogalma volt róla, hogy is megy az ilyesmi két nő között. Igen, ez épp szerencsés volt, mert így szűz maradhatott a nászéjszakáig, viszont fogalma sem volt, mi jön ezután. Kissé szorongva pillantott le a Kalaposra, aki mindeközben lehúzta a hercegnő vállairól a ruha pántjait, és kibontotta belőle a lány melleit. Kurai kissé lelombozódva pillantott rá a mellkasán elterülő alföldre, de szerencsére nem úgy tűnt, mintha a lapossága zavarná a sátánt, aki azonnal rávetette magát az előbukkanó bimbókra; a hercegnő felsóhajtott, és megállapította, hogy az, ahogy a Kalapos a mellbimbóját szopogatja és közben őt nézi, nagyon izgató. Talán túlságosan is; Kurai visszaejtette a fejét az ágyra. Zavarba jött megint, inkább becsukta a szemét.

Csakhogy így nem láthatta, mire készül a Kalapos, aki hátrébb húzódott tőle, így ismét muszáj volt felemelnie a fejét; a sátán villantott felé egy mosolyt, ami akár bátorítónak is szánhatott, aztán feltűrte a hercegnő tüllös-csipkés szoknyáját. Kurait csak az vigasztalta, hogy a harisnya valamennyire takart, de persze nem sokáig; a Kalapos nekiállt lefejteni róla, óvatosan, talán a kelleténél kissé lassabban is, majd úgy simított végig az előbukkanó lábakon, mint a legfinomabb selymen. Kurai borzasztó zavarban volt, még mindig nem volt sejtése, mi is következhet most, ráadásul nem tudott felvenni egy rendes bugyit sem, amikhez hozzászokott és szeretett, mert itt csak végtelenül kihívó, szatén-csipkés csodák álltak rendelkezésére. Most is egy ilyen falatnyi, szerinte túl szexis darab volt rajta, amit legszívesebben eltakart volna, közben viszont nem akart véget vetni ennek az egésznek. Túlságosan élvezte, és túlságosan kíváncsi volt rá, mit tervezhet a Kalapos.

A sátán a hercegnő szétnyitott lábai közé vette be magát, és nekiállt a bugyi szélét végigcsókolni. Kuraira ez láthatólag nagy hatással volt, mert már ennyitől sóhajtozni és vonaglani kezdett, hát még mikor a Kalapos a bugyin keresztül nyomott csókot a legérzékenyebb testrészére. Kurai szenvedett, de közben tudta, ha a Kalapos ezt abbahagyná, ő itt halna meg helyben; nagyon különösen érezte magát, ilyen élményben még sosem volt része, úgyhogy kissé összezavarodva pillantott a sátánra, aki visszanézett rá. A hercegnő már ennyitől borzasztó zavarba jött, és inkább visszafeküdt, a karjával eltakarva az arcát; erre szüksége is volt, mikor a Kalapos megragadta a bugyija szélét. Némi habozás után Kurai engedelmesen emelte meg a csípőjét, és valami egészen szürreális élményként élte meg, ahogy a hűvösebb levegő megcsapja odalent; nem mert felnézni, csak hagyta, hogy a sátán kénye-kedve szerint pakolgassa a lábait, aztán egy pillanatnyi várakozás után olyat érzett, amitől egész testében megugrott. Muszáj volt kinyitnia a szemét, hogy megnézze, pontosan az történik-e, amit gondolt; a lábai között pedig tényleg ott volt a Kalapos feje, azt a finom kis csiklandós dolgot pedig a nyelvével csinálta. Kurai úgy érezte, meghal vagy megőrül, még nem volt benne biztos, melyik, de abban biztos volt, hogy ez valami elképesztően jó érzés.

Kurainak meg kellett kapaszkodnia valamiben, de semmi sem volt a keze ügyében, végül belevájta a körmét a Kalapos karjaiba, akit szerencsére úgy tűnt, nem igazán izgat a kis fájdalom. A hercegnő nem bírta ki, hogy ne nyögjön fel, ahogy elárasztotta valami hihetetlen érzés; pár pillanatig csak csillagokat látott, elsötétült előtte a világ, aztán arra eszmélt fel, hogy a Kalapos felkel az ágyról, felveszi a kalapját, ami valahogy a fésülködőasztalon kötött ki, leporolja magát, majd meghajol.

\- Remélem, jó szolgálatodra voltunk, hercegnő.

\- V-várj! – ült fel Kurai, gyorsan lesimítva a szoknyáját, meg igyekezett visszavenni a ruhája felsőjét is, azért még mindig zavarban volt.

\- Sajnálom, de máris késésben vagyunk. A munkánk túl fontos ahhoz, hogy várhasson, még egy olyan elbűvölő hercegnő kedvéért sem, mint te…

Kurai maga sem tudta miért, de csalódottnak érezte magát. Hiszen még annyi mindent szeretett volna megtudni, kipróbálni, látni… azonban úgy tűnt, a Kalaposnak tényleg halaszthatatlan dolga van.

\- Holnap is eljössz? – kérdezte végül grimaszolva.

\- Ha kívánod – hajolt meg ismét a sátán, és már ott sem volt. Kurai vörösödve igyekezte vissza magára a ruháját, aztán felállt az ágyról, visszavette a bugyiját is, és vetett egy pillantást a tükörbe. Ennyit a bonyolult frizuráról, állapította meg, azonban annyira nem is izgatta a dolog. Elég volt, ha holnapra szép lesz, mikor ismét meglátogatja a kedvenc udvari bolondja…


End file.
